Notarization traditionally requires a time-intensive process requiring an in-person visit to a notary public. To notarize a document, the notary generally reviews the document, verifies the identity of the person requesting the notarization, collects and verifies a signature, collects and records data (e.g., driver's license number), and completes the notarial certificate by providing a physical seal. The notarization process can be even lengthier when the document to be notarized is communicated electronically to the person, requiring the person to print the document, obtain the notary seal, scan the document into a computer, and send the notarized document to the requesting party. To complicate matters, each state can employ different legal requirements for notarization.